Tammy Oliver MMPR
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: Tammy Oliver is Tommy's younger sister and they're both adopted, when Tommy turns into the evil green ranger Tammy leans she is something special. This is the best summary I can come up with. Please no mean comments this was a bit hard for me to write. This is going to cover all the seasons Tommy is in including Forever red, maybe the S.P.D episodes, the legacy war when it airs.
1. Chapter 1

'They started fighting again.' A seven-year old Tommy thinks as he closes the door to his and his baby sister's room he just came home from karate practice then walked

over to his sister and saw that she is fast asleep in her crib which causes him to remember the first time he met her

Tommy was adopted by two people who are in their late twenties six months ago and they took him to his new home, the second he walked into the door he tripped which

caused his new parents to start fighting. His mom led him upstairs and showed him the bathroom then his bedroom which had a baby crib on one side, his mom told him

that is his sister Tammy who is one year old then his mom left him in the room with the door shut. Tammy has been crying since he walked into the room so he walks over

to the crib and uses a stool to see what was wrong, when he looked at his sister he was in shock at how much she looked like him, he carefully picked up his sister he

remembered how the people at the orphanage cared for crying babies so he turns her around and he smelled her but and he drew back quickly at the really bad smell so

Tommy takes Tammy out of her crib and changes her The whole time Tammy stops crying, she watches her brother clean and change her. Tammy raises her small arm up to him

and Tommy moves his arm and lets her tiny hand close around his finger, Tommy leans a bit and kisses her head lightly which causes her to smile then he smiles back. Tommy sees Tammy start to wake up.

"Tom?" Tammy asks sleepily as she sits up

Unlike other one year olds Tammy says Tom instead of mom or dad since their parents don't really care for her.

"Right here Tammy." Tommy tells her picking her up then he hears her stomach growl so he gets the bottle and food he brought up and he feeds her

That night Tommy wakes up to the smell of smoke and the sound of firetrucks, so he quickly gets out of bed and runs over to get Tammy and the second he gets down from the stool two firefighters bursts into the room and they are both carried out of the house. Tommy sees his parents room is on fire and knew that they are both dead.

'Mom must have fell asleep smoking.' Tommy thinks

When they are brought to an ambulance Tammy wakes up and starts crying.

"Tom, Tom!" Tammy cries in the medic's arms.

Tommy runs over and the medic gives Tammy to him and Tommy holds her to him.

"Shh Tammy it's ok they are going to help us." Tommy tells her gently s

Tammy looks over at the house then looks back at Tommy, Tommy hugs her close to him. They are checked over by medics then child services come and takes then to the

orphanage. Two weeks later they are both adopted by another couple and they get the last name Oliver.

[Eight years later]

The Oliver's move to a city named Angle Grove and the next day Tommy and Tammy goes to a karate tournament that Tommy signed up for, they go into a place called Ernie's

Youth Center. Tommy had already changed at home while his parents finished putting everything away so he signs in and then finds a spot to warm up, Tammy sits on

the floor and watches her brother warm up then the tournament starts and he goes up. Tommy makes it to the final round and his opponent is a boy his age that is

surrounded by one boy in black, one in blue, one girl in yellow then he notices a beautiful girl in pink who eyes meet his and they both blush and look away. Tommy

then faces off the boy in red whose name he sees from the score board is Jason, they end up in a tie and after they shook hands and after telling the owner that he could

keep the trophy so it can be put on display at the youth center then they walk away. Tommy sees Tammy holding his water bottle out for him.

"Good job Tommy." Tammy tells her brother as she hands him the bottle

"Thanks Tammy. Tommy says sitting picking up his bag, then holds Tammy's hand then they head home

As they are walking Tammy tugs on Tommy's hand.

"Yes Tammy?" Tommy asks

"I saw you look at the girl in pink." Tammy tells him

Tommy blushes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says

"That's why you're blushing?" Tammy teases

"No I'm hot from the match." Tommy lies

Tammy stops and turns to her brother and glare at him. "Liar." She says

Tommy picks her up and throws her over his shoulder ignoring people staring.

"Tomas James Oliver put me down right now or I'll tell mom and dad!" Tammy yells struggling

"What are they going to do about it?" Tommy asks calmly still walking

"Yell at you." Tammy replies still struggling

"No they wouldn't." He tells her

"Put me down you're smell!" Tammy yells now pounding on his back

"Well I was in a karate tournament." Tommy says he sees their house

Tammy stopped pounding on his back realizing that she's hurting him since he's already sore from the tournament. Tommy wonders if she fell asleep but she shifts

herself so she is on her side.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love having you as a brother?" Tammy asks

"Yes multiple times and the same with me saying how much I love having you as a sister." Tommy says moving to hold his sister so that she's being held like a baby.

The door is open so Tommy walks right into their house.

"How was the tournament?" Mrs. Oliver asks her children

"I tied with my opponent named Jason, we gave the owner of the juice bar the trophy so he could put it on display." Tommy tells replies setting Tammy down

"That was nice, anything else you two would like to say?" Mrs. Oliver asks with a smile on her face

"No." Tommy and Tammy say together looking at the ground

"So why did I hear Tammy yelling for you to put her down Tommy?" She asks

"You're hearing things." Tammy says

"So why did I hear it too?" Mr. Oliver asks walking into the room

"We're playing around." Tommy answers

"Any way me and your mother are leaving to go for our year cruse, here is a debit card, a cell phone and here is the keys to your car Tommy." Mr. Oliver says

Their parents grab their suit cases and left them alone.

"We're always alone." Tammy states

Tommy turns to his sister. "At least we go each other." He tells her softly

"Yah I know it has been like this for a long time hasn't it?" Tammy asks

"Ever since I was brought to your biological parent's house and I took care of you." Tommy tells her

Tammy hugged Tommy then Tommy made them dinner. After dinner they went into the back yard and played, Tammy tackles her brother and they fell over laughing. Tammy snuggled into her brother's side.

"Love you bro." Tammy says as the sun goes down

"Love you too sis." He replies

The run up to the roof of their house and they watch the sun go down then they laid on the roof and looked at the stars.

"Tommy what will happen to us when you graduate and go off to college?" Tammy asks

"I'll take you with me by then you'll be twelve and by law you're old enough to stay home by your self while I go to my classes then you'll live with me for the rest

of my life if you want to." Tommy replies then he hears Tammy softly snoring.

Tommy picks up his sister and takes her to their room, he lays her in her bed than covers her up. Tommy puts shorts on then locks the doors and windows then he goes to

bed. The next day they get up for and they go to school, they walk up to a big building that is third grade to twelfth grade. They go to the office to see who their home room teacher is then Tommy takes Tammy to her room first.

"Have a great day Tammy." Tommy says kneeling down

"You too Tommy." Tammy says hugging him then she goes into her room

Tommy meets the girl in pink after scaring away two bullies her name is Kimberly and she invites him and Tammy to hang out with her friends. When school ends Tommy

tells Tammy to wait for him while he goes gets his truck, a half an hour goes past and Tammy is worried but she stays where her brother told her to stay. Unknown to

her that he is now the evil green ranger and in her pocket a second green ranger coin appears. Finally Tommy pulls up and Tammy gets in and after putting her seat belt

on she turns to her brother.

"What took so long car trouble?" She asks

"Leave me alone." Tommy tells her

After a bit they pull up to their house, Tommy unlocks the door and goes straight to their room. Tammy frowns but she pulls out her homework and starts working on it,

she comes to science after a while but she can't understand a word so she walks up to her room and walks over to Tommy's bed were he is laying down.

"Tommy can you help me, I can't understand this word." Tammy says

"What are you stupid sound it out." Tommy tells her

Tammy looks at her paper and tries to sound it out but she can't.

"I still can't understand it." Tammy tells him

"Let me see you moron." Tommy says yanking the paper from her hands

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a moron." Tammy says

"You are stupid that word is photosynthesis." Tommy tells her handing back her paper

Tammy takes her paper. "I'm not stupid." She says in a higher voice

Tommy sits up with his eyes flashing green and he smacks Tammy across her face, Tammy holds her cheek and looks at her brother in shock and tears fill in her eyes.

"Oh stop crying you baby you raised your voice to me, you know what I'm out of here and I'll be back." Tommy says

Tommy grabs his keys and he leaves Tammy alone in the house, Tammy finishes her homework crying and she goes back to her room. She turns on the radio in the room and

she looks at the floor while holding her eagle and panther that Tommy got her at a zoo. After a while the song 'Those nights' by Skillet comes on, it is one of Tammy's

favorite songs so she starts singing it but her singing is choked and she can't gets the words right because she's still crying. At the same time Tommy comes back home and when he opens the

door he hears Tammy trying to sing so he closes the door and walks up to go yell at her but he is stopped in his tracks when he sees the red mark on her cheek and

after the song ends so he hides but he can still hear his sister.

"I'm so very sorry Tommy for what ever I did to make you hate me, I'll try to be a better sister and a lot smarter one. I'm sorry for bugging you when you was trying

to relaxing, I'm sorry you have to put up with me and take care of me. I'm sorry I even exist, I should have died in that fire when I was one." Tammy says thinking she

is still alone then she gets under the covers and curls up in a ball and she starts sobbing very harshly. "I'm all alone." Tammy chokes out before her sobbing gets so

bad that her bed is shaking.

Tommy feels tears running down his face while his heart and bones hurt at how he treated her so Tommy walks into the bathroom and grabs an ice pack then goes into his

room and walks over to Tammy's bed, he pulls back the covers and sees Tammy flinching but he sits on the bed while Tammy sits up with a red face with red eyes. Tommy

lifts his hand that is holding the ice pack and once again Tammy finches but Tommy places the ice pack on her cheek, he then pulls her to him and he holds her while

she hugs him gripping the back of his green shirt and she starts sobbing harshly again while Tommy rubs her back.

"I'm so very sorry Tammy for what I everything I did, I love you so very much that is why I saved you from the fire and you're not alone, please forgive me." Tommy says

Tammy looks up at him, she kisses his cheek and buries her head in his neck. "I love you too." Tammy says which is muffled

After a bit Tammy's stomach growls so Tommy carries her down to the kitchen and he cooks them dinner, after dinner Tommy takes Tammy outside and they start playing when

Goldar appears, Tommy tucks Tammy under his arm.

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asks

"Empress wants the other green ranger as her servant." Goldar says

"What are you taking about monkey brains?" Tommy says

"That little girl has green ranger powers." Goldar tells him

"No she doesn't." Tommy snaps

"Don't play dumb with me human." Goldar says walking to the siblings

Tammy feels something rub against her leg so she sticks a hand in her pocket and she pulls out a coin with a foot print on it. Goldar calls for puttys to attack while

Tommy sees the coin then he morphs and has Tammy hid, while fighting the other Power Rangers appear and after a while Goldar retreats. Tommy walks over to Tammy still

morphed and helps her out of her hiding place.

"Step away from the little girl." The red ranger says

"You guys go away." Tommy says

"Why so you can take her to Rita?" The black ranger asks

"No Tammy is not going anywhere near Rita and Tammy has a power coin like mine." Tommy tells them

"Tammy you should get away from him, he's evil." The pink ranger says

"No he is not evil by choise so leave him alone." Tammy tells her as she grips her brother's hand

"He attacked us earlier today so yes he's evil." The yellow ranger tells Tammy

"I don't care, he is not evil." Tammy says close to shouting

The whole time the blue ranger is watching the conversation and trying to figure out why the green ranger is protecting Tammy, why she has a power coin and why Tammy

refuses to go to the other rangers.

"Yes he is evil." The red ranger tells her

"No he is not!" Tammy screams angry at him and her eyes flash a light green which causes everyone to gasp.

"Easy Tammy." Tommy says picking her up and rubbing her back to calm her down

"But you're not evil by choice. Tammy says

The blue ranger walks over to them.

"How about we take her to our mentor and she comes right back." The blue rangers says

"If it is ok with her." Tommy says the he looks at his sister. "What do you think Tammy?" He asks

"Sure but I want to come right back." Tammy says

"She lives here." Tommy tells them

The pink ranger walks over to the siblings and Tommy places Tammy down on the ground, Tammy and the pink ranger walk over to the other rangers. The pink ranger gently

takes Tammy's hand and the group teleports. Tommy sits down to wait for his sister to come back.

[Command Center]

The other rangers with Tammy land in the Command Center and Tammy looks around scared.

"Rangers who is this?" Asks a head in a tube

"This is Tammy and she has the green rangers powers." Says the blue ranger

"Hello Tammy, I'm Zordon from the planet Eltar and this is my assistant Alpha five." Zordon says

"Hi." Tammy says still a bit scared

"Zordon how is it possible for someone to get someone's ranger powers." The yellow ranger asks

"There can be two reds or two blues on a team but their suits are different." Zordon tells them

"She has the same exact power coin as the green ranger." The black ranger says

"Alpha please bring in the extra morpher." Zordon says

"Right away Zordon." Alpha says and walks into another room

"Rangers it is safe to unmorph." Zordon says

The rangers nod and they power down, Tammy gasps at them.

"I saw you guys at the karate tournament by brother competed in." Tammy says

"Your Tommy's sister?" Jason asks

Tammy nods and looks at Kimberly with a smile and a giggle, Kimberly blushes when she realizes what Tammy was giggling about. The rangers introduced themselves to

Tammy when Alpha walks in with the extra morpher and hands it to Tammy who looks at it.

"So what do I do?" Tammy asks

"Put your power coin right here." Billy says pointing to the spot

Tammy puts her coin in the morpher and the morpher changes from silver to gold.

"Now what?" She asks

"Just say its morphing time and try dragonzord or what ever comes to your mind." Kimberly tells her

Tammy nods. "Its morphing time, dragozord." Tammy says

When she's done morphing the others look at her suit in awe, it was just like the green ranger's suit but it has diamonds going vertical on the arms and legs. Trini

removes Tammy's helmet and Tammy looks at Zordon.

"Just as I thought, she's a shadow." Zordon says

"What's a shadow?" The rangers ask

"A shadow is a person who gets identical powers to another ranger, the last shadow was my friend from eleven thousand years ago." Zordon tells them

"Wait so her eyes flashing green is inherited?" Jason asks

"Yes that is inherited too." Zordon says

After Tammy is told the rules that she agrees to and Billy telling her he'll make her a communicator, Jason turns to her as she powers down.

"Why are you so attached to the green ranger he's evil." He asks

"I can't tell you it is not my place to tell you his identity." Tammy says

They start fighting when Kimberly and Trini breaks them up.

"Enough we need to get home and I'm sure Tommy is worried about his sister." Kimberly says then morphs and teleports Tammy back home

When they land they see that the green ranger is still there, he stands up and walks over to them. Tammy quickly gets out of Kimberly's grip and into Tommy's arms who

picks her up.

"Bye Tammy." Kimberly says

"By pink ranger." Tammy replies

Kimberly teleports to her home. Tammy yawns and Tommy carries her inside then sets her down on the couch so he can power down.

"So how did it go?" Tommy asks

"It went well and they gave me a morpher." Tammy says pulling her's out

"You're too young to be a ranger." Tommy says

"I don't care can we go to bed I'm tired." Tammy says sleepily

Tommy nods and locks up the house then carries Tammy upstairs, he places her down on her bed and covers her up then turns off the light and goes to bed himself.

"Night Tommy love you." Tammy says half awake

"Night and love you too Tammy." Tommy replies

The two siblings fall asleep but four hours later Tammy woke up screaming causing Tommy to bolt up and he looks over at her, he gets up and goes over and sits on

Tammy's bed then he pulls her into a hug.

"It is alright shh." Tommy says rubbing Tammy's back as she sobbed

"They killed you right in front of me." Tammy chokes out

"I'm alright Tammy and trust me I'm not going to die any time soon." Tommy tells her

Tammy calms down and falls back asleep but she is still clinging onto her brother so Tommy lays them down, covers them up and he falls asleep. Tammy doesn't have anymore nightmares that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school Tommy is called up to Rita's palace but before he leaves he makes sure that Tammy is with the other rangers, the only ranger at the Juice

Bar is Kimberly.

"Hey Tammy where did Tommy go?" Kimberly asks as Tammy walks over to her

"Food shopping and I had him go alone or we would both forget things, I want to see if only he went would he get everything." Tammy tells her sitting down

"So is your brother," Kim starts but Tammy cuts her off

"Dating anyone, no he's single and trust me he really likes you." Tammy says

Kimberly blushes. "I don't want to pressure him since you two just moved and he has to take care of you then he has his karate classes that he wants to teach." She

says

"Trust me you're not pressuring him besides you two look perfect with each other, heck you two are probably made for each other." Tammy says as Ernie walks over

"Hey Kimberly who is this?" Ernie asks

"Ernie this is Tommy's sister Tammy." Kim says

"Hello Tammy, what would like to drink?" Erine asks being nice to Tammy

"A banana smoothie please." Tammy tells him

"Ok one banana smoothie and Kimberly the usual?" Ernie asks

"Yes please." Kim says

"Coming right up." Ernie says

Ernie leaves and Kimberly turns back to Tammy.

"You really think we're perfect for each other?" Kim asks

"Yes!" Tammy almost yells happily

The other rangers walk up to the table.

"What are you so happy about Tammy?" Trini asks

"Don't you think Kimberly and my brother are made for each other?" Tammy asks

The Jason and Zack leave to spare while Billy and Trini takes a seat.

"Yes they are defiantly made for each other." Trini says and Billy nods causing Kimberly to turn red.

[With Tommy]

Tommy teleports into the moon palace in front of Rita.

"Yes my empress?" Tommy asks

"Why won't you bring the girl here?" Rita asks

"I am not letting my sister get involved in this." Tommy lies to her

"Go!" Rita says

Tommy nods teleports back to earth by the Youth Center, he walks in and sees Tammy with the other rangers which makes him relax knowing that Goldar will never get to

her.

"Tammy we have to go home." Tommy says looking at Kimberly and they blush.

"Alright bye." Tammy says getting up and taking her brother's hand

"Bye." The rangers say

They walk out of the Youth Center and head home.

"Hey Tommy Kimberly likes you." Tammy sings happily

Tommy blushes which Tammy smiles at.

"Tammy." Tommy says in a warning voice

"You like her, you like her." Tammy sings smiling

They reach home with Tammy looks up at Tommy whose face is red.

"Love you bro." Tammy says

Tommy picks up Tammy and sets her on the couch. After they eat dinner Tammy stands up on her chair and wraps her arms around Tommy's neck which he returns the hug.

"Hey can I see what your suit looks like?" Tommy asks

"Sure." Tammy says

Tammy morphs and Tommy looks at her suit then she powers down.

"Did anyone tell you why you have my powers?" Tommy asks

"Yah this head in a tube told me I'm something called a shadow, my powers are inherited and so is when my eyes flash light green." She tells him

Tommy takes her off the chair and they go out side to play frisbee, when it get dark like every night they go on the roof and watch the sun set then they look at the

stars. They get up to go back in the house when Tammy grabs Tommy's hand and they go to bed. Over the next three days Tommy gets the sword of darkness, while Tammy

gets her weapon the Drago dagger it is a Khkuri Dagger it controls her zord like her brother's dragon dagger. Her zord is the dragozord it is a green and gold dragon.

The dragozord can fly, Billy gives her own communicator Tommy cuts Zordon from the Command Center. Then Tommy gets trapped in a force field by Alpha during his second

trip into the Command Center. Rita frees him but Alpha is able to get the green ranger's identity and now looking at the viewing globe at her brother Tammy braces her

self for Jason.

"You knew that your brother is the green ranger and you didn't tell us?" Jason asks

"I told you it wasn't my place to tell you his identity." Tammy tells him

"We are supposed to trust each other, how can we do that if you don't tell us stuff like this?" Jason says yelling

The other rangers try to get them to stop.

"He's the only family I have left who cares for me, my parents are always gone and without him I'll be all alone!" Tammy yells back tears form in her eyes

Jason doesn't say anything as the alarms go off, this time Tammy joins the older rangers in fighting against her brother who has his own zord called the dragonzord.

The rangers fights Tommy and they knock the sword of darkness from Tommy's hand, Jason shoots his blaster destroying the sword. Tammy rushes over to her brother who is

laying face down in the sand, Jason jogs over and help her get Tommy up.

"All man what happened." Tommy says then realizes what happened. "I'm so sorry." He says

"It wasn't your fault Tommy." Jason says as Tammy hugs her brother. "Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asks holding his hand out

Tommy smiles and shakes his hand.

"Alright it's morphing time!" Jason says

"Dragonzord!" Tommy yells

"Dragozord!" Tammy half yells

"Mastodon." Zack says

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly says happily

"Triceratops." Billy says

"Saber tooth tiger." Trini says

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts

After learning about the new zord combination which has the dragonzord as the main body with the triceratops and saber tooth tiger as the feet, the mastodon as the arms

and the dragozord which attaches to the back and lets the megazord fly. The rangers teleport back to the Command Center and Zordon tells them more about the shadow

rangers.

"Like I said before if Tommy gets a new power Tammy gets it too, his flashing green eyes is also inherited. If Tammy or Tommy gets seriously hurt the other will feel

it too." Zordon says

The rangers nod and then after a bit they teleport home, Tommy and Tammy after eating something they go in the back to relax in the sun.

"I'm sorry that I smacked you." Tommy tells Tammy

"I already forgive you Tommy." Tammy replies smiling at him

They sit in silence for a while just enjoying the sun.

"So what are you going to study in college?" Tammy asks

"I want to study paleontology." Tommy tells her

"I don't know what I want to go for." Tammy says

"Well you got nine years to choose." Tommy says

They go up to their roof to watch the sun set then look at the stars, they head back in and go to bed.

"Night Tommy." Tammy says

"Night Tammy." Tommy replies

Sorry for the short chapter, I have a final project for school that I've been working on. No flames please or I'll use the brachio staffs wind strike and blow them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Tommy and Tammy start loosing their powers now it is the weekend so Tommy and Tammy decide to stay home and relax. Tommy looks out the window to see someone walk past the house well more like swaying so he gets up and walks out side to see that it is Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" Tommy calls out

Kimberly turns to his direction and Tommy can see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yah Tommy?" She replies sleepily rubbing her eyes

Tommy walks over to her.

"Where are you going, you look like your about to pass out." He says

"Um I really don't care just it has to be away from my house." She says

"Why, whats wrong at your house?" Tommy asks

"My parents have been fighting since last night, they do that a lot." Kim says

"So are you going to Jason's or Trini's?" Tommy asks

"No they are both visiting family, Billy and Zack are doing something with their parents." Kim says then she almost falls over but Tommy catches her. "Thanks." Kim tells him

"You are welcomed to come to my house." Tommy says

"I'm," Kim starts but Tommy cuts her off

"Come on Kim in the state that your in I think one putty could capture you." Tommy tells her then leads her inside his house.

"Hey." Kim complains

Tammy looks away from the T.V to see her brother and Kimberly walk in, she helps her brother take Kimberly up to the bedrooms. Tommy has Kimberly lay down in his bed while Tammy watches them from the doorway.

"Thank you Tommy." Kim says

"You're welcome Kim." Tommy replies

Kim sits up and hugs him then lays back down then quickly falls asleep. Knowing that his sister is watching but not really caring Tommy pulls the covers up to Kim's neck then touches her cheek which causes Kim to smile in her sleep which makes the siblings smile, Tommy quietly walks away and follows Tammy into the hall, Tommy quietly closes the door and the siblings head downstairs. Tommy sits on the couch and sees Tammy smiling at him, Tommy knows he still has the huge smile on his face from when Kim smiled in her sleep.

"You don't just like her you love her." Tammy says smiling

Tommy blushes very badly but he keeps his head held high.

"Yes I do love her very much." Tommy tells his sister

"Then you should ask her out." Tammy says

"I don't know what if she laughs at me or she says no and I loose her friendship?" Tommy mutters sadly

"Tomas James Oliver she won't trust me, when she wakes up ask her out." Tammy encourages

"Alright." Tommy says

An hour later Tommy stands up and goes into the kitchen to make lunch while Tammy watches T.V, then a half an hour later when Tommy just finishes cooking Kimberly walks down looking and feeling much better. Kimberly walks into the living room and Tammy looks over at her.

"You can sit down Kim." Tammy says

Kimberly nods her head.

"How are you feeling?" Tammy asks

"Much better." Kim replies

Tommy walks in with a tray that has three bowls of Mac and cheese with some fruit and three cups of lemonade, he places it on the table in front of the couch and passes out the food and drinks. Tammy makes Tommy sit between her and Kimberly, they eat quietly while watching T.V. When they finish Tommy takes the bowls back in then walks back in and sits back down.

"Thank you Tommy." Kim says

"You're welcome." Tommy replies with a bit of blush

"Lets go to the park." Tammy says happily

When they arrive at the park they walk to the lake, Tammy tugs on Tommy's shirt so she can whisper in his ear.

"Ask her out already." Tammy whispers

"Hey Kim," Was all Tommy got out before putties and Goldar appears

"I hate you, you ugly monkey!" Tammy yells angry that they interrupted her brother

Tommy, Kimberly and Tammy morph. Tammy grows to the size of a teenager which is new and she attacks Goldar who can bearly hold her off, Tommy and Kimberly fight off the putties when the other rangers teleport in. Tammy beats Goldar and he retreats with the three remaining putties, the other rangers teleport back to their families before they are noticed missing. Kimberly's cell phone rings and when she hangs up she turns to Tommy and Tammy.

"That was my mom I have to go home." Kim says

"Alright bye Kim." Tommy says with a bit of sadness in his voice

"Bye Kim." Tammy says

"Bye Tammy." Kim tells her then walks over and to Tommy. "Goodbye Tommy and once again thank you." Kim tells him hugging him

Tommy hugs her back. "You're welcome." They part. "You can come over my house anytime to sleep but if its night call my house so I can come get you, I don't want someone to kidnap you." Tommy tells her

Kimberly smiles and walks off, once Tommy knows she's out of ear shot he turns to a tree and starts attacking it.

"Dang it, I was so close to asking her out!" He yells

Tammy lets him cool off a bit then she walks over to her brother and gently grabs him.

"Calm down Tommy you can ask her out tomorrow." Tammy says hugging him

"You're right Tammy, but I wanted to ask her out today." Tommy says sadly hugging Tammy back

Tommy lifts Tammy up and they go home.

"Love you bro." Tammy says as Tommy sets her on the couch

"Love you too sis." Tommy replies

The next day Tommy and Tammy completely loose their powers. Two days later Tommy takes Tammy to a spot at the park lake he found when they moved to Angle Grove. They both do the same kata when Kimberly walks up to them.

"They said back at the gym I could find you two here. she says

Tammy sits down while her brother turns to Kimberly.

"Yah we like to practice outside sometimes, smell the fresh air." Tommy tells her walking over to her

"How you both doing?" Kim asks

"We're hanging, working on our karate focusing on our school work, we're both trying to keep busy you know." Tommy replies

"We miss you both." Kim tells him

Tammy smiles knowing Kimberly met that she misses Tommy.

"Well you guys were a team long before we showed up, it will be back to normal before long." Tommy replies

Tammy wants to get up and hit her brother upside the head.

"I miss you." Kim finally tells him

Tommy slightly blushes as he looks down and he quickly looks back up at Kimberly, he grabs her arm and kisses her. They pull apart looking at each other smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Tommy says

"Me too." Kim replies

"Well I guess this next part should be easy for me to say, Kimberly will you go out with me?" Tommy asks

Kimberly turns around and Tammy can see the smile on her face but she sees her brothers sadness.

"Kim?" Tommy asks his voice filled with sadness and hurt

Kimberly turns back around. "I wasn't going to make it that easy on you, yes I would love to go out with you." She tells him

Tommy picks Kimberly up and twirls them around, when he puts her down they smile at each other.

"I told you both you love each other." Tammy says happily

Tommy and Kimberly turn to Tammy holding hands which Tammy notes in her head that their hands perfectly fit each others.

"So should I tell Jason or do you two want to?" Tammy asks

"We'll tell him," Kim starts

"And hopefully he doesn't decide to kick my butt." Tommy finishes

They walk to the Youth Center and when they get close Tammy goes ahead of the new couple and turns around.

"So when can me and Trini start planning the wedding?" Tammy asks

Tommy and Kimberly start chasing Tammy into the Youth Center but Tammy makes it to the other rangers before they could catch her.

"They're going to kill me." Tammy says then hids behind Trini and Jason who stands up

"Why are they going to kill you?" Jason asks as Tommy and Kimberly reach the table

"Ask them." Tammy replies

All the rangers look at the new couple.

"Well?" Trini asks

"Um me and Kimberly are dating now." Tommy announces

The new couple gets congratulations and hugs or manly hugs.

"If you ever hurt my sister's feeling I will knock your lights out." Jason says

"No if he ever hurts our sister I'll go after him and make him beg for mercy then scream like a little girl." Trini says darkly

Everyone goes quiet and backs away a bit from her.

"Now why would these two want to kill you?" Zack asks Tammy

"I said when can me and Trini start planning the wedding." Tammy says

Tommy goes to go after his sister but she is pulled into a hug by Trini.

"I love my younger twin." Trini says happily protecting Tammy

Billy stands up and helps protect Tammy so does Zack while Jason gets on Tommy and Kimberly's side. They all glare at each other which the males get scared at the female's glare then they all start laughing.

"Who's up for a sleep over/ movie night at my house?" Jason asks

"We are." Came the reply

Trini lets Tammy down and Tammy slowly walks back over to her brother who wraps an arm around her then everyone leaves the Youth Center. Tommy and Tammy walk Kimberly home where grabs a bag she already had packed, she tells her parents where she's going which they tell her ok then she tells them that she and Tommy are going out. Her mother turns to her with a smile happy that her daughter has a boyfriend.

"That is great dear, I hope you two are happy together." Her mother Caroline says

"Just don't be like your mother." Her father Kevin says

That got Kimberly's parents to start fighting again so Kimberly quickly walks out and shuts the door.

"What happened?" Tommy asks

"Well I got the ok for the sleepover then I tell them that we're dating which my mother is happy about but my father told me not to be like my mother." Kim tells him

The siblings hug Kimberly and they got to their house where they pack their bags, they take Tommy's truck to Jason's house. When they got to the door Kimberly just opens the door.

"Mom, dad, big brother I'm home." Kim calls out

Jason walks into the hall from the living room then his parents walk in from the kitchen.

"Who's this young man and girl with you?" Mrs. Scott asks

"Mom this is my boyfriend Tommy and his sister Tammy." Kim replies

"I could tell their siblings." Mr. Scott says

"We're adopted siblings." Tommy tells him

"Wow but you two look so alike." Mrs. Scott says

"I know even our parents and doctors forget that we're aren't blood siblings." Tommy says

Jason then leads them into the living room, where Trini is already sitting.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Billy and Zack to show." Jason says as Tommy, Kimberly and Tammy sits down

A few minutes later Billy and Zack both show up, when everyone shows up Jason pulls out movies.

"Ok we have Finding Nemo, Shrek and Scooby-Doo and the witches ghost." Jason says

"Scooby-Doo." Tammy says happily

Jason puts in Scooby-Doo and takes his seat next to Trini, after the movie they get pizzas then watch the other two movies they all then stay up and talk about random thing.

"Ok what is the best and worst things to ever happen to you?" Trini asks

"The worst thing that ever happened to me is that me and Billy switch minds, the best thing that has ever happened to me other then having all of my friends who are like family it is when Tommy asked me out even though it was earlier today." Kim says who is next to Tommy and on the other side of him is Tammy

"Worst thing for me is that when I was evil I called Tammy some mean names slapped her across the face, the best things has to be having my sister, my girlfriend and my friends." Tommy says

"I'm agreeing with Kim and saying switching minds was the worst thing and the best is to have all of my friends." Billy says

"The worst thing for me is that my brother got turned evil but the best things is that I have my brother and that I have my friends." Tammy tells everyone

"Mine has to be when Kim fell off the beam and landed on her back, the best is to have my friends." Jason says

"The worst for me was when Bulk and Skull put Billy into the garbage can for the first time and we had to cut the can off of him, I was scared that he would get hurt when they started cutting but the best thing is my friends." Trini says

"My worst is when I'm near bugs and my best is having my friends." Zack tells them

After a while of talking they all fall asleep, Jason and Trini are close to each other while Tommy falls asleep with his Tammy on one side and Kimberly on the other side of him. Zack falls asleep on the couch while Billy falls asleep on the recliner, the first to wake up the next day is Tammy. She looks around the room to see her brother and Kimberly curled up together then she sees Jason and Trini are curled up together too.

'I knew packing that camera was a good idea.' Tammy thinks to herself

Tammy grabs her bag and pulls out the camera, she turns off the flash and takes pictures of the four. Just as she puts her camera away Billy and Zack wake up.

"Morning guys." Tammy whispers

"Morning." Zack and Billy reply

"Hey look at my brother and Jason." Tammy says

Both look at them and see what Tammy is talking about.

"Man I wish I had a camera." Zack says

"I already took pictures on mine." Tammy tells him

"I am now calling you my sister." Zack says with a smile as Billy nods

The four wake up and when they realize how they slept they all turn red, they move away from each other but not with out Tammy quickly taking back out her camera and taking a picture of them blushing very badly.

"Give me that camera." Kim says

"No." Tammy replies

The four stand up which causes Tammy to stand up and she runs over to Zack just as Billy runs over, the two boys protect Tammy and the camera.

"Tammy give me that camera right now." Tommy orders

"No." Tammy says again

After a bit they give up, Tammy puts the camera back into her bag and walks over to the four and hugs each of them. She smiles at them then hugs her brother again.  
Mr. and Mrs. Scott cooks the gang breakfast, then the gang goes out into the back yard to do their own thing. What shocks Tommy and Tammy is that they have a balance beam in their back yard on concrete with blue mats around and Jason spar while Trini shows Tammy some of her fighting style while Kimberly do gymnastics with Billy and Zack spotting her, while Tommy glances over ever fifteen minutes. Jason noticed this but doesn't take advantage of it because he also looks over at Kimberly to make sure she's ok. After a bit they stop sparing to let Billy and Zack do their own thing and they spot Kimberly, when she gets done Jason gives her a water bottle while Tommy gives her her pink towel which his reward is a kiss on the cheek. Everyone stops what their doing tired so they all sit down, Kimberly is on one side of Tommy and Tammy is on the other side. Billy hads out water to everyone since he has done the least, he just did some karate moves that he learned while taking Jason's class. Tammy looks over at her brother and Kimberly with a smile that quickly fades when a thought hits her.

'Its good to see my brother happy but what if he don't want to do anything with me any more, what if they end up getting married and I get kicked out of the house.'  
Trinity thinks and whole bunch of what if's run through her head.

Billy notices that something is wrong with her so he stands up and gently pulls her to her feet and leads her to a secluded spot away from the others.

"What's wrong Tammy?" Billy asks

"I'm afraid that Tommy wouldn't want to do anything with me any more since he's dating Kimberly. He told me before that when he's older and he buys house that I can live with him but what if he and Kim gets married and they decide to kick me out of the house." Tammy says

"You should voice your thoughts to him." Billy tells her

"I want to but he's so happy with Kimberly and I don't want to mess that up but I don't want to loose me and my brothers relationship. But those will be his decisions and if that makes him happy then I can't do anything" Tammy says

"You want him to be happy and even if that means you loose your relation ship with him, and to your own misery." Billy states

"Yah. I just want him to be happy he already has a lot going on and that includes taking care of me so if it means no more going on small picnics or to the movies with him then I'll just have to keep my mouth shut. He deserves to be a some what normal teen with out me to hold him back." Tammy says

"I still think you should voice your thoughts to him when you get home, he loves you just as much maybe even a tab bit more than Kim just tell him." Billy tells her hugging her

"I'll think about it." Tammy says

"Good now lets get back before they contact Zordon and say we got kidnapped." Billy says releasing her

Tammy nods and they head back to the others who are still sitting talking, Billy sits back down in his seat as Tammy does the same.

"Is everything alright Tammy?" Tommy asks worried

"I'll tell you later." Tammy replies

Tommy nods and hugs her close, Tammy hugs him back fighting back the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes. Tommy keeps his sister and Kimberly tucked under his arms, Billy looks at Tammy with a smile, she smiles back and snuggles into her brother's side not caring that he's sweaty.

'I'm being paranoid.' Tammy thinks

The rangers head to the lake to swim or in Billy's case to relax on the shore, to Tammy's relief Tommy doesn't forget she's there. Around dinner time everyone goes home, Tammy sits on the couch and Tommy soon follows.

"Now why did you and Billy leave?" Tommy asks

Tammy swallows a lump in her throat and tells him what she and Billy talked about, when she finishes Tammy looks down at her feet. Tommy is quiet because it is still processing in his head what his sister said, when it finally processes Tommy looks at his sister.

"Oh Tammy I would never do that to you, I already told you that if you want to live with me for the rest of your life then you can. We'll still go to the movies and on our little picnics, you'll never loose me because I love you too much, you're not just my sister but you're one of my best friends." Tommy tells her

Tammy smiles at him with tears running down her face and she hugs her brother tightly because she feels the same about her brother. Tommy cooks them something to eat and after they relax on the couch when it starts storming, thunder booms so loudly that it shakes the house then the lights go out making Tammy yelp.

"Tammy don't move I don't want you to trip over something and get hurt." Tommy says carefully getting up and grabing a flash light then turns it on

"Well this is going to be one boring evening." Tammy says pouting

Tommy places the flash light on the table and starts tickling Tammy.

"To Tommy sto stop it." Tammy says laughing

Tommy ignores her and continues tickling her.

"Tommy stop I can't breath!" Tammy yells

Tommy stops, Tammy sits up and lightly smacks her brother's shoulder which makes him laugh.

"That was mean." Tammy tells him

"I know but you love me." Tommy replies

Tammy sticks her tong out at him as lightning flashes outside lighting the room up for a second.

"Ok now I agree with you this is boring." Tommy says

"Told you." Tammy replies

Tommy remembers that they have Monopoly so he goes and grabs it then sets it up.

"Really Monopoly?" Tammy asks

"You have a better idea?" Tommy asks

"Nope." Tammy says

They play Monopoly until they get bored with it which is a hour later so they sit there, Tammy starts poking Tommy. Tommy picks her up and pretends to drop her which makes Tammy scream, she hits him as he laughs.

"Not funny." She says wrapping her arms around his neck

"I would never drop you on purpose." Tommy assures her

"You better not or the others wouldn't be happy with you." Tammy replies

Tommy sets her back down on the couch then the flash light dies.

"All come on." Tommy groans then finds some candles and matches

"Be careful Tommy." Tammy tells him

Tommy walks back into the living room just as lightning flashes and he sees that he almost ran into the couch, Tommy places the candles down and lights them then sits back down.

"I always hated the smell of lit matches." Tammy says

"I know." Tommy replies

"Lets meditate." Tammy suggests

"Sure." Tommy says

They both close their eyes and relax. Tammy sees the outlining of a forest then hears a screech of a bird and a yowl of a feline, at the same time with Tommy he also sees the outlining of a forest but he only hears the screech of a bird. Both sibling open their eyes and look at each other.

"You heard something too?" Tommy asks

"Yah the screech of some bird and a yowl of a feline." Tammy tells him

"Weird." Tommy says

They both decide to head up to bed but they can't sleep they keep on thinking of what they heard, they eventually fall asleep. The next day Tommy goes onto the computer and looks it up.

"We apparently heard our animal spirits." Tommy tells Tammy

"What is that?" Tammy asks

"According to Native Americans and other cultures everyone is born with an animal spirit but through out their life the can have multiply, they can stay for a long period of time or a short period of time." Tommy reads out loud

"Cool." Tammy says

Tommy shuts off the computer then they head to the Youth Center to see the other rangers, Tammy sat next to her brother and Trini. Tommy and Kimberly kiss which makes Tammy whisper to Trini.

"Those two are so going to end up married." Tammy says

"I know." Trini replies

They both start giggling.

"What are you two giggling about?" Billy asks

Trini whispers what their giggling about in his ear.

"Oh yah they are." Billy whispers back

"What?" Zack asks

Billy looks at Trini who nods yes then he whispers to Zack what Trini told him, Zack nods yes. The rest of the day goes smoothly except the other rangers were close to threatening Tommy and Kimberly who both can't stop flirting.

I got the last line from a Power Ranger test, every test I take I get Tommy that's if you can get him.


	4. Author's note:The annoying writers block

Sorry guys for not updating. I'm having a writer's block on both of my stories. (Dino Thunder with the twins and Tammy Oliver MMPR if you didn't know both.) Suggestions would be nice because I'm trying not have them always fight monsters in every chapter for both stories and it is getting kinda hard to make them do something other than fighting.  
For the Mighty Morphin teens even Tammy should have a semi normal life and the same with the Dino Thunder teens and the Oliver family they should do some normal stuff. So again sorry for not updating.


	5. Chapter 5

The rangers have dealt with a lot over the past three weeks. Tommy and Tammy left to go to their uncle's cabin to clear their heads while Jason was feeling guilty that he couldn't get to the green candles in time to save Tommy and Tammy's powers. The rangers faced the Trumpet Top monster and Kimberly was captured and Goldar tired to turn her into Zedd's queen but it didn't work. Today Tammy and Tommy got their white ranger powers and now it is time for Tommy to drop down from the ceiling while Tammy hids behind the control panel, she is morphed but she can still see the others and Alpha.

"Now I present to you the white ranger." Zordon announces

Tommy drops down from the ceiling and undoes his helmet.

"Guess who's back." Tommy says smiling as Kimberly faints

While everyone is happy they forget that Kimberly fainted as the others crowed around her brother Tammy is trying her hardest not to laugh at her poor sister.

"Everyone was hoping it was going to be you even Kimberly." Zack says

Tommy then sees Kimberly and goes to her side, he places his helmet down and gently lifts Kimberly up.

"Hey Beautiful its time to wake up." Tommy says

Kimberly opens her eyes. "Tommy is that really you?" She asks

"In the flesh." He replies then hugs and kisses her

"Wait where's Tammy?" Trini asks

"I present to you the other white ranger." Zordon announces still smiling at his children

Tammy leaps over the control panel and lands next to her brother and Kimberly.

"The awesome one is back too." Tammy says after taking off her helmet

"Wow look at you're suit." Billy says

Tammy's suit looks like her brothers except her's is gold with black trim and has a panther coin on the shield and the helmet is shaped as a panther.

"Tommy will control the white Tigerzord and a saber known as Saba and Tammy will control the Pantherzord and a katana known as Sabrina." Alpha says pushing some buttons

"Extend your hands white rangers and except all that has been granted to you." Zordon says

Tammy and Tommy raise their arms in the air and in Tommy's hand a saber appears, while in Tammy's hand a katana appears. Sabrina looks just like Saba except the head is a panther not a tiger and the coin is the panther coin. The alarms go off and after Zordon tells them what is happening everyone morphs.

"Its morphing time." Jason says

"Tigerzord." Tommy says

"Pantherzord." Tammy says

"Mastodon." Zack states

"Pterodactyl!" Kim shouts

"Triceratops." Billy says

"Saber -toothed-tiger." Trini says calmly

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts

Everyone teleports to their locations, Tammy and Tommy go fight the monster while the others look for Rita. The monster is grown to gigantic size.

"Activate the tigerzord." Saba tells Tommy

"Tigerzord power up." Tommy says

The tigerzord appears and he's hopping from mountain side to mountain side then it flips on its back, Tommy also falls onto his back. After getting the tigerzord up and into battle mode Tommy gets into the cockpit.

"Our turn, call to the pantherzord." Sabrina tells Tammy

"Pantherzord." Tammy says

A white panther appears from the same area that the tigerzord appeared, the pantherzord runs over to Tammy and does not flip onto its back. Tammy has the pantherzord go into battle mode and fights with one of the duplicates, but the siblings can't fight off all three of the monsters so they call for Jason's help. The red dragon thunder zord appears and goes into its fighting mode then rides the tigerzord, the two zords part and Tommy forms the mega tigerzord. Tammy forms the mega pantherzord which is the pantherzord with the red dragonzord attached to it like armor with the red dragonzord's staff as its weapon. The siblings take out the monsters then they return to the Command Center and send Rita back into space, the rangers go to the park and sit on a picnic bench. Tommy and Kimberly are some how quietly talking to each other but unknown to them Trini can hear them.

"I wish we could go on a date." Kim says

"I know but I have to watch Tammy." Tommy tells her

"I know I love your sister but it sucks that we can't go on a date." Kim says

"And I don't trust any random stranger to watch my sister, not when Goldar can get her." Tommy says

"I'll watch her." Trini says also some how speaking quietly

"I couldn't do that to you." Tommy says

"I don't mind besides, she's like a little sister to me." Trini says

"Thank you sister." Kim says hugging Trini

Trini laughs and hugs her back. "You two are welcome." She replies "So when do you two want to have your date?" She asks

"When can you watch her?" Tommy asks

"Well I'm free all week." Trini says

"How's tomorrow sound?" Tommy asks

"That's fine and I'm sure the others aren't doing anything either so we'll all be together." Trini replies

"Now to figure out where to go." Tommy says as Kimberly rests her head on his shoulder so he wraps his arm around her.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as you're with me." Kim says

"How about a small picnic in the park?" Tommy suggests

"Sounds great." Kim replies

They tell the others and Tammy is happy for them, Tommy pulls Tammy away from the others.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, I don't want you to lie to me." Tommy says

"Tommy I want you two to go on this date, I'll be fine with Trini and the others. I'm not lying to you." She tells him

Tommy lifts her onto his shoulders and walks back to the others.

"Hey Beautiful Tammy is ok with it." Tommy says

"That is great Handsome." Kim replies

"When did you two start calling each other that?" Jason asks

The couple shrugs.

"We don't know." Kim tells him as Tommy nods

"So who wants Tammy?" Tommy asks

"Me." Trini says

Tommy sets Tammy down in the middle of Trini and Billy.

"My younger twin sister I missed you." Trini says hugging Tammy

Tammy keeps an arm wrapped around Trini and wraps her other arm around Billy then looks at her brother.

"Yep I'll be fine with my other siblings." She tells him

Tommy shakes his head.

"You're crazy." Tommy says

"I take after my brother." Tammy replies

The others laugh, Tommy rolls his eyes sitting down.

"So now what?" Zack asks

"How about we just enjoy the nice day." Jason says

"I agree." Billy says

They move to sit under a big tree, Kimberly and Tammy lean on Tommy. Jason sits down across from Tommy, Trini next to Jason, while Zack and Billy sit across from each other they make a circle.

"Jason just ask Trini out already." Tommy says

Both Jason and Trini blush.

"Go on ask her out, you've been wanting to for a long time big bro." Kim says

"Guys stop." Jason groans his face is as red as his ranger suit.

"Nope." Kim says with a smile

Trini smacks Kimberly's leg but Kimberly just sticks her tong out at her, the others laugh at them.

"Go on Jase." Tammy says

The whole group starts chanting ask her out.

"Fine, Trini would you like to go out with me?" Jason asks

"Yes Jason I would love to got with you." Trini replies

Jason pulls Trini to him and wraps his arms around her while Trini kisses his cheek then rests her head on his shoulder.

"Finally!" Everyone cheers

The new couple roll their eyes but they are blushing.

"You guys know you're nuts?" Trini asks

"Yep." Everyone says

Trini shakes her head and the rest of the day they stay there talking. The next day Trini goes over to Tommy and Tammy's house, she opens the door to see Tommy and Tammy running around like crazy.

"Tammy I still can't find my wallet." Tommy says

"Where did you put it?" Tammy asks

"I don't remember." Tommy says

Trini walks into the living room, she moves a pillow over to sit and right there is Tommy's wallet.

"Hey Tommy come here!" Trini yells

Tommy walks in to see Trini sitting there.

"What Trini I need to find my wallet." Tommy says looking around the living room

"Here." Trini says then hand him his wallet

"Thank you." Tommy says putting the wallet into his pocket and he hugs Trini

Tommy puts his shoes on and looks at the time.

"Awe man I'm going to be late." Tommy says

"Well if you leave now you'll only be a few minutes late." Trini says

"Bye Tammy be good!" Tommy yells

"Bye Tommy." Tammy yells back from upstairs

Tommy leaves and Tammy walks downstairs then into the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Tammy asks

"Well we're going to wait for the others then we are going to get some ice cream." Trini says

"Awesome." Tammy says

Ten minutes later Jason, Zack and Billy arrive at the house and they head out to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream. Then they head over to Trini's house to watch movies and to the luck of Tommy and Kimberly their date was not interrupted by a monster attack. It is now six weeks later and the rangers are at triathlon to watch their new friends Rocky, Aisha, and Adam who are in the triathlon. The rangers start to talk about what would happen if any of the rangers got chosen for the peace conference.  
During the triathlon Zedd sends out waves that make the people of Angle Grove and the rangers except Tommy and Tammy his slaves. Tommy is not happy that Zedd and his monster made his girlfriend and friends into his slaves.

"I missed two?" The monster says

"I don't get your station." Tommy tells the monster angrily.

"For you two I have an oldie but a goodie. Do you see these this red juicy apple it are delirious and nutritious but deadly when you light the fuse, it is a blast from the past." The monster tells them then throws the apple.

Tommy and Tammy jump out of the way as the apple explodes behind them.

"Nice try but your jokes are so old that you are starting to bore me." Tammy says

"Well here is something new for you listeners a frog shaped bomb." The monster says then throw it at the siblings who jumped out of the way again. "The explosive hits just keep on coming."

"Huh?" Tommy says as he and Tammy jump out of the way of another explosive.

"Listen." The monster says

"Ok Power Rangers I checked my play list and it is time to change your tunes. Here are the lyrics." The monster says pulling out a wooden fishing pole and flings musical notes at the siblings.

Tommy pushes Tammy out of the way and gets hit by the notes.

"Hail Lord Zedd." Tommy says

"Now it is time for me to take a commercial brake." The monster says and vanishes.

Tammy backs away from her brother and in the distance she can see three people on bikes so she runs over to them, when she gets close she sees that they are Rocky, Aisha, and Adam.

"Its good to see you three are not turned into Zedd zombies." Tammy says powering down.

"What's happening?" Aisha asks as everyone walks around saying hail Lord Zedd.

Tammy goes to speak but shock finally hits her and leaves her unable to speak. Rocky picks up a device which the Zedd zombies notice and they think that Rocky, Aisha,  
and Adam are rangers. They are teleported to the Command Center by Alpha. When landing Tammy sits on the floor trying to gather herself together.

"We're at the Command Center how did we get here?" Adam asks confused

"I brought you here for your own safety, all of the rangers except Tammy are under the power of Lord Zedd and soon he will control the entire city." Zordon says

"There got to be something we can do." Aisha says

"The blue ranger created this device to reverse Beam caster's frequency but unfortunately it was destroyed." Alpha says holding the device Rocky had picked up.

"Wait a minute the casing is history but the device doesn't seem to be that damaged." Aisha says looking at it.

"Can you fix it?" Rocky asks

"I know a little something about broadcast frequencies, I spent the last three summers working at a radio station." Aisha replies

"Wow that's great do you think you'll be able to fix it?" Alpha asks

"It won't be full strength but it will broadcast." Aisha tells him

"If you can repair the device the you will have saved the rangers and the rest of the world but time has become a critical problem, the device must be aimed at the source of the frequency malfunction in other words at the rangers." Zordon says as Rocky and Aisha point the device to the viewing globe and it shoots out beams at the rangers on the viewing globe, Tammy stands up and then stands next to Adam as they watch it hit the rangers.

"The beam isn't strong enough." Aisha says

"I'll amplify the beam with my brain power." Zordon says

It works and the rangers teleport back to the Command Center, Tammy runs and hugs her brother tightly.

"Zordon how did we escape Zedd's brain wash?" Tommy asks hugging Tammy

"Yah what happened?" Kim asks

"You have your friends to thank for that but that will have to wait Beam caster has enslaved all of Angle Grove." Zordon says

"Man that monster is making me even more mad." Tommy says

"Use the frequency reverse to defeat him." Zordon tells the rangers.

"Hey thanks a lot everybody." Billy says as Rocky hands him the device.

"Ok lets go." Tommy says

They teleport back to the park.

"Let's get this guy off the air." Tammy says

"The next seven callers get to hail Lord Zedd." The monster says

"Let me at him." Billy says moving to the front of the group and shoots the device at the monster.

"Sorry ranger wrong station." The monster says deflecting the beam back at the rangers.

"This monster is giving me a headache, come on lets turn him off permanently." Tommy says

"No you can't stop me Power Rangers not when I have my promotional supply of exploding devices." The monster says throwing another explosive at the rangers but Tommy catches it.

"Hot potato time Beam caster." Tommy says throwing it back at the monster.

It explodes on the monster who throws another one at Tommy but he catches this one too.

"Hey this one got your name on it." Tommy says throwing it back.

"Hey I gave this to you." The monster says then the explosive explodes on him.

"That is it Power Rangers this is your swan song." The monster says getting up

"Let's give it to him now!" Jason yells

"Power Ax." Zack says pulling out his ax and turning it into its gun formation then tossing it.

"Power Bow." Kim says throwing her bow at the ax which the two combine.

"Power Daggers." Trini says as she throws her daggers to add to the combination.

"Power Lance." Billy says pulling apart his lance then throws it onto the combination.

"Power Sword." Jason says adding his sword to the top of the weapons.

"Power Rangers." The five say holding the blaster at the monster.

The monster has his sword out and his running at the rangers. The rangers fire at the monster who blows up.

"Yes." The siblings say as the others cheer too.

Now they are back at the triathlon watching Rocky, Aisha, and Adam who come last.

"All man I feel bad they could have won." Tommy says to Billy, Kimberly and Tammy.

They walk over to their friends.

"Way to go." Tommy says clasping hands with Rocky.

"You alright?" Kim asks Aisha

"That was great." Tammy says

"Alright you guys did good." Billy tells them.

"Thanks for being there for us at the finish line." Rocky says

"Hey man you were there for us." Tommy says

"We're sorry guys that helping us kept you guys from winning." Kim tells them

"Hey triathlon is about finishing not winning." Aisha says putting her hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Yes." Kim says

"And besides helping you guys is probably the most important thing we have ever done." Adam says

"Alright." Tommy says shaking hands with Adam

At home around midnight Tommy and Tammy are relaxing in their rooms since it is raining.

"Hey Tommy what if you get chosen for the Peace Conference?" Tammy asks

"I shouldn't I never entered." Tommy says

"I'm afraid of loosing you or one of our friends." Tammy says

"All of our friends are loosing each other." Tommy tells her

Tammy gets up and crosses the room and looks out the window while Tommy answers the phone that started ringing.

"We have to go pick Kimberly up, her parents are at it again and she can't sleep." Tommy tells Tammy

Tammy follows her brother down to his truck and they get in then drives to Kimberly's house. When they arrive they see her standing on the porch with a pink umbrella,  
she walks off the porch with her pink duffle bag and gets in next to Tammy.

"Thank you Tommy." Kimberly says closing the door and buckling up.

"No problem." Tommy replies giving her a smile then pulls away from the house.

When they get back to the Oliver house they get out and run to the porch then head inside. Tommy hugs and kisses Kimberly to make her feel better. They all end up falling asleep in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason, Trini, and Zack are chosen to go to the peace conference. They pass their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam, it was the hardest day for the whole team to say good bye to their friends. Tommy had to hold Kimberly to him so she didn't try and go after them but no one really blamed her, her and Jason were like siblings they knew each other since they were born and when the two turned three they met Trini and she became Kimberly's sister. Now it is two weeks later on a Saturday afternoon and the communicators go off.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy says since the others are with him.

"Ranger I need you to teleport to the Command Center immediately." Is all Zordon tells them before ending the communications.

The rangers find a spot to teleport and they land in the Command Center looking up at their mentor.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Kim asks worried

Zordon sighs. "We have been requested to attend the Court of Light's next meeting which is today." Zordon tells them

"Court of Light?" Billy asks

"There are two courts that planets can side on the Light Court is for good and then there is the Dark Court that evil runs." Zordon says

"So why does the Light Court want us to attend the next meeting?" Aisha asks

"It is because of the fact that Tammy is a shadow, you see most shadows are evil but it is rare for them to be good. My team had to go to a meeting to convince the Light Court that my friend wasn't evil. Me and Alpha are going too because it is required for the team's mentor and anyone who works with the team to go." Zordon tells them

"Alright so when do we leave?" Rocky asks

"We leave right now." Zordon says

"But what about Zedd and Rita?" Adam asks

"They are by law of both courts not allowed to attack earth and if they do they are thrown in something like jail for a long time." Zordon says

"So how does this work?" Tammy asks

"Well the system is very complex and we don't have time for me to explain it all." Zordon explains

Alpha teleports them all and when they land they are in a huge room with a long table with chairs, the rangers sit down where their name tags are. Tommy is the first chair then Tammy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Aisha and finally Adam. Next to Adam Alpha sits down and behind the group Zordon appears in a tube behind them. The counsil members stop talking and look over at them.

"Zordon it is nice to see you again." A tall yellow-green man with human size eyes and they are a silver, he also has brown hair. He is the head person.

"It's nice to see you too Kalim." Zordon says

"Please introduce your team." Kalim says

"The leader of the team is Tommy Oliver." Tommy stands up then sits back down. "Next to him is Tammy Oliver, then Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos,  
Aisha Campbell and finally Adam Park. They are the rangers from the planet earth, Tammy is the shadow." Zordon says

"My name is Kalim I'm from the planet Atlanta, next to me is Tara she from Drag, then Huox he is from Leslie, then Dya she is from Aladon and finally Vetium from Titan." Kalim says introducing the court.

"Tammy please stand." Huox says

Tammy stands up.

"Well aren't you a young one, I think you're the youngest shadow ever but I may be wrong." Tara says

"She is but lets get back to the real reason why we are here." Vetium says

They go through the whole questioning and Tammy answered them all truthfully.

"So can someone please explain to me what happened to that evil green ranger on earth?" Dya asks

"That would have been me, I'm the person who Tammy got her powers from. I'm also her brother." Tommy says

The room goes quiet and everyone looks at Tommy.

"You're Rita's green ranger?" Vetium asks

Tommy tenses and gets a sad look in his eyes, his shoulders slumped. He was still getting over that and to have it brought back up hurt him, Kimberly sensing his sadness stands and wraps an arm around him then leans into him while Tammy hugs him.

"Yah that WAS me, that was the worst time in my life. I almost killed my friends, my love. I smacked and called my sister names which made her cry, so can we please drop this subject? I don't like talking about it." Tommy says

The council drops the subject out of respect for him and the rest of the council meeting goes well, in the end they find that they don't have to worry about Tammy. They let the rangers, Zordon and Alpha leave. Back at the Command Center Zordon has all of the rangers go home so he can find all of the books on the court system. The next day Kimberly takes Tammy to the park while the others set up Tammy's surprise birthday party.

"Can someone help me!" Tommy yells from his room.

"I will." Adam calls who is the closest.

Adam runs up to Tommy, what he found is something he will remember for the rest of his life. There on the floor sat Tommy wrapped up in tape and wrapping paper, Adam started laughing hard which caused Rocky, Billy and Aisha go to them and when they saw Tommy they joined Adam.

"I'm glad you three find this funny but can you guys help." Tommy says trying to get free.

Billy took a picture of Tommy and the three helped poor Tommy free.

"How did you manage to do this?" Aisha asks

"I don't know it is all a blur one minute I'm wrapping Tammy's present and the next thing I know this happens!" Tommy whines

They free Tommy and sends him to do work downstairs while Billy wraps the presents. At three p.m the girls arrive and when they go into the living room and turn on the lights the others jump out.

"Surprise happy birthday Tammy!" They yell

Tammy laughs and hugs everyone, they play games like pin the tail on the donkey and after that they had cake. Tommy takes Tammy outside for the pinata, they finally let Tammy have her presents. She got a new karate gi and duffle bag from her Adam, she got a new pair of shoes from Kimberly. Also clothes from Aisha, a mini working robot that was modeled after Alpha from Billy, and finally from her brother she got a new necklace from her brother which has her drago coin on it, a stuffed dragon and a new bike.

"Thank you." Tammy says happily.

They have more fun and when it got dark the others announced that they are staying over, when they boys fell asleep Kimberly and Aisha pull out a bag full of stuff.  
They are so happy that all of the boys are heavy sleepers. They paint Billy's face like a wolf, they put shaving cream on Adam's face, they covered Rocky in glue and put glitter on him with some make up. Finally poor Tommy they put make up on his face to make him look like a female, after they got done they took pictures and went up to the guest bedroom that has a lock on the door and they put the dresser in front of the door. The next morning when they guys woke up they woke up screaming which caused the girls to wake up and they started laughing.

"Tammy Jasmine Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart!" Tommy and Billy yells

"Aisha Campbell!" Rocky and Adam yells

"We are so dead." Tammy says in between laughter.

"No they know that we'll just drag them to the mall." Kim tells her

The girls head down to see the guys cleaning themselves up, after they got done Kimberly and Tammy pulled Tommy to them and cuddled into his side. The girls apologized to the boys who accepted their apology and Kimberly even got a kiss from Tommy.

I know short chapter, it is going for a Halloween chapter next.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later, Tommy and Tammy rush to get ready to go over Kimberly's house for Thanksgiving with the other rangers.

"Hey Tammy have you seen my right shoe?" Tommy asks

"Look under the couch." Tammy replies

Tommy does look under the couch and finds the shoe then puts it on. Tammy walks into the living room wearing a nice white shirt with black pants and her school shoes. Tommy is wearing a white button up shirt with a white t-shirt under, he also has black pants on with his school shoes. The siblings get into the truck and Tommy drives over to Kimberly's house, just as the two siblings get out of the truck Kimberly walks outside.

"Tommy, Tammy." Kim says happily hugging them both.

When Kimberly backs away from them Tommy looks at what she's wearing. Kimberly's wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt, and she has on a pair of pink flats on.

"Wow Kimberly you look beautiful." Tommy says then kisses her.

"Thank you Tommy and you look handsome." She replies after the kiss breaks. "Tammy you look beautiful." Kim adds

"Thank you." Tammy says

They head in and join the other rangers watching the parade on T.V. Rocky has a red shirt on with black pants, Adam is wearing all black, Aisha is wearing a yellow shirt with a black skirt. The door opens and Kimberly's mom walks in with Jason, Trini and Zack.

"Jason, Zack, Trini. The teens say and they get up to greet their friends.

Kimberly hugs Trini first then goes to Zack leaving Jason last, she hugs him tightly.

"I missed you big bro." Kim says

"I missed you too sis." Jason replies

"How long are you three staying for?" Tommy asks

"Four days then we can come back for Christmas." Trini says

After the parade they are called to eat and after they are full they rangers and exrangers fall fast asleep in the living room. They all moved the furniture so they can all sleep next to each other. To the right of Kimberly is Tommy and to the left of her is Jason, to the right of Tommy is Tammy and to the right of her is Zack, then Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and it ends with Trini who's on Jason's left. When they wake up they play many games and enjoy each other's company.

-  
Yes I know very shortly written but not caring. But happy Thanksgiving! 


	8. Chapter 8

The vacation was full of fun with no interruptions from Zedd and Rita but unfortunately Jason, Trini and Zack had to return to Switzerland. Kimberly wouldn't let go of the three at the airport but Tommy got her off, he told her that they'll be back in a bit for Christmas. Kimberly gave her three friends one last hug then watched with the rest as the plane took off. Aisha wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulder as Tommy held Kimberly close. Now a month later Alpha 5 is decorating the Command Center with Christmas stuff.

"You seem very eager Alpha." Zordon comments

"Well this year it won't just be me and you we'll have the rangers, and Jason, Trini and Zack too!" Alpha says excitedly

Zordon can only smile at his friend who continues to decorate. At the Oliver house Tammy and Tommy are putting the last ornaments on the tree.

"Here you go Tommy this is the last one." Tammy says

Tommy takes the ornament of Santa and places it on the tree. He reaches into a box and pulls out an star, he lifts Tammy up who places it on the top of the tree.

"Now we're done." Tommy says

Ten days later and now its Christmas. Tammy wakes up and runs over to Tommy's bed where her brother peacefully is asleep.

"Tommy wake up Santa came!" Tammy says shaking him

"Alright I'm up." Tommy replies rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Tommy." Tammy says while hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Tammy." Tommy replies hugging her back.

The siblings go downstairs to see presents under the tree. A lot of presents Tommy doesn't even remember getting.

'I guess there really is a Santa.' Tommy thinks then says out loud. "Tammy sit down, I'll give you your presents."

Tammy does and Tommy hands her presents. Tammy opens her gifts when Tommy sits down near his. She gets some clothes, shoes which some are Power Rangers. Tammy also gets a locket in the shape of a heart from Tommy which has a picture of the rangers with her on the left side and on the right Zordon and Alpha. Tammy puts her old green power coin on the chain that she got Alpha to turn into a pendent, Tammy puts on her necklace. Tommy get clothes too and from Tammy he got a necklace from Tammy but his has his old green power coin on it. The two get changed and head over to Rocky's at 3:00 for dinner. After dinner they exchange gifts and Kimberly opens her's first.

"Oh my." Kim says with tears in going down her face, her hands covering her mouth as she stares at a ring.

Tommy moves a bit so he's facing her, he takes the ring and places it on Kim's finger.

"Its a promise ring." Tommy tells her

Kimberly hugs him tightly and kisses him.

"Its beautiful Tommy." Kim says

"Not as beautiful as you." Tommy replies

"Alright break it up before we loose our dinner." Jason teases

"Yah I like to keep mine." Rocky pipes in

They both get smacked by Trini and Aisha respectively. The rest of the day goes wonderful and everyone ends up going to the Command Center where they wish Alpha and Zordon a Merry Christmas, after a bit they go home with presents form Alpha which are nutcracker rangers.

Merry Christmas! New Years is next but I'm hoping to put a chapter between this one and New Years, there was supposed to be one between Thanksgiving and this one but I never got around to it.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the new year and Jason, Trini and Zack told them that they have only five more months. Everyone was happy to hear that but Kimberly did a dance because of how happy she is. Billy walks up to the group at the park with an old wagon fulled with books, in his hand is a duffle bag that is filled with books too. He finally reaches his friends, and collaspe on the blanket.

"Woah Billy man what's up with all of the books?" Rocky asks

"Zordon finally found all of his books on the light and dark courts, and anything that deals with other world diplomatic stuff." Billy replys

"Why didn't you call one of us to help?" Adam asks

"I thought there wouldn't be that much books but there are enough duplicates for everyone to have a set." Billy tells them

"Wow but you still should've called us for help." Aisha says

"I know." Billy says and starts handing everyone a set of books.

Everyone puts their set into their bags so they don't forget them.

"Hey when's the skydiving thing start?" Tommy asks

Everyone looks at their watches and realize what time it is. They quickly pack their stuff, go to their houses to drop off their stuff and head to the place they need to be. Tammy watches as everyone including Bulk and Skull put on skydiving gear. Tammy goes to the target to wait with everyone else at the festival. Everyone boards the plane and they sits down. Tommy has his board that he's going to use. The plane takes off and when they near the drop zone everyone gets their parachutes on, Kimberly reminded Bulk and Skull that they need their parachutes. Aisha jumps first followed by Adam, then Billy, Rocky. Tommy and Kimberly look at each other.

"Show them your stuff." Kim tells Tommy

Tommy nods and jumps out of the plane yelling surf's up. Kimberly turns to look at Bulk and Skull, she gives them a thumbs up.

"Catch you on the flipside." Kim says then does a flip out of the plane.

Tammy watches the sky and she sees her brother and friends in the sky heading towards the target. She can hear her friend Fred talk to his father.

"Watch how the pro's do it." Fred tells his father

'The only reason why they are so good at doing this is because of the times they jump or thrown out of the megazord.' Tammy thinks

The colors come closer to the ground. Aisha hits the center of the target first, followed by Adam who does the same and so does Billy. Rocky also hits the target with Kimberly following right behind him and she hits the target. Tammy watches her brother come in on his air board and he is only a couple of inches off of the ground but he hit the center of the target too. Tammy rushes over to her brother and friends, she tightly hugs her brother. Tommy hugs her back and after getting off his parachute and head gear he places her on his shoulders as everyone surrounds the Angel Grove teens who won the competition. They all get on roller skates and take off.  
They got near the hang out place where everyone else is hanging out, but their communicators go off. They skate to a secluded area and Tommy answers the communicator.  
They teleport to the Command Center, where Zordon informs them of Ivan Ooze. They teleport to a construction sight, where they meet Ivan Ooze.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" Ivan says leaving his 'kids' behind to fight the rangers.

The rangers start fighting the mini Ivans and they take the fight down in a bigger area. Tommy's the last one to get down to the bigger area and he pulls out a shovel to use as a weapon.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Tommy says

They all start fighting again. The mini Ivans leave the rangers after they morph so the rangers look around for them.

"Aisha we could use some light please." Tommy says

"Got it." Aisha replies and activates the lights in her helmet's eyes.

They never fight in the dark to often but Alpha had recently added lights into Aisha's helmet. The rangers come to a building that is being built.

"Rocky can use your scanner please?" Tommy asks

"On it." Rocky says and his visor turns different and a red light goes across the visor. "Guys over there." Rocky points in the direction.

The mini Ivans come out and they fight again.

"You guys make me sick, sick, sick!" Kimberly yells kicking a mini Ivan up into the air.

"Ew." Tammy says hearing a mini Ivan she hit into go squish and paint the wall with ooze.

They all group the mini Ivans together. Tommy takes out Saba after landing.

"I want you guys to meet Saba." Tommy says then tosses his saber into the air.

Saba quickly circles the mini Ivan's then shoots his lazer beam eyes at a chain, the chain drops a huge metal object onto the mini Ivan's squishing them into ooze. The ranger's suits flicker and they are power downed.

"What the?" Rocky says

"Guys I think we should go the Command Center and check on Zordon and Alpha." Kimberly says

The others nod but they can't teleport so they take the Rad Bug to the Command Center. When they land they rush to the door to the main chamber but they stop at the sight of purple stuff running down the door.

"Ooze." Billy says

The guys pry open the door and there is a shock of electricity from a damaged thing in the room, it makes Kimberly shriek since it was right next to her. Tommy pulls Tammy close to him and Kimberly too, to keep them safe. Rocky does the same thing too with Aisha. Billy and Adam stay close to each other too.

"Oh no Zordon!" Kimberly says and rushes to the broken tube.

The other rangers follow behind and they see Zordon laying there. Tammy buried her head into Tommy's stomach not being able to take the sight too well. Tommy rubs her and Kimberly's back. The rangers talk to Alpha about another power on a different planet that could save Zordon. They are then teleported to the planet after a failed at teleporting. When they land they look around to find bones of some type of animal that looked like it was ridden on. They are attacked by the Tangu warriors, one of them tries to fly off with Kimberly but the rangers are saved by a person twirling a staff that broke into two. The two staffs make a high pitched sound that sends the Tangu warriors flying away. The person puts her staff back together then knocks Tommy down who tries to talk to her. After talking the warrior who's name is Dulcea and after telling her that Ivan Ooze is free and that they are trying to save Zordon, Dulcea agrees to try and help them. She takes them up rocks near a ocean to a platform. Dulcea has them surround a fire pit.

"Inside each of us is animal waiting to be free, close your eyes and look deep within yourself to find it." Dulcea tells the rangers

The rangers does as she says. Dulcea takes out a small pouch and blows some powder over the fire. The rangers open their eyes to see themselves dressed in some weird outfit. Dulcea walks over to the rangers with a smile on her face.

"Rocky powerful, smart you are the ape." She tells the red ranger.

"Aisha you are the bear fierce and unstoppable." She says

"You are the wolf cunning, swift." Dulcea tells Billy

"Agile Kimberly light as a feather you are the crane and the winged lady of the skies." Dulcea says then she notices a second bird on the coin. "You have the firebird as an evil spirit animal." Dulcea frowns at this.

"Adam, Adam what's wrong?" Dulcea asks

"I'm a frog." Adam states

"Yes a frog like the one you kiss," Dulcea kisses his forehead. "To get a handsome prince."

Dulcea goes to Tammy.

"Tammy brave to stand up against anything good or bad. Your animal is the hawk." Dulcea then notices something else on Tammy's coin. "You have the panther as an evil spirit animal." Dulcea frowns at that just with Kimberly's firebird.

Dulcea moves on the Tommy the final person.

"Tommy, you are the falcon, winged lord of the skies and mate to the crane." Dulcea tells him then like with Kimberly and Tammy she sees something else on his coin.  
"You also have the dragon as an evil spirit animal." Dulcea states

"The falcon, crane, hawk, dragon, firebird and panther. That can't be right no one ever had those together like you three have." Dulcea tells Tommy, Kimberly and Tammy

"What do you mean by that?" Billy asks

Dulcea sighs obviously not liking this at all or even mentioning it.

"There is a very old story about those six spirit animals. The falcon, crane and the hawk fought the evil spirits of the dragon, firebird and panther. The three good spirit animals locked the three bad ones away. How they got free is beyond my knowledge. Now you seven should get some rest before traveling to the monarch." Dulcea says

The rangers lay around the fire pit that still has the fire burning. Tommy keeps Kimberly and Tammy close to him. Billy, Adam and Rocky are close to each other too so they can keep warm because the air was getting colder. They woke up at sun rise and they head out to the direction of the monarch. They find a bunch of old bones that look like dinosaur bones.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam jokes

"Very funny Adam." Aisha replies

Billy starts checking the bones out. One of the dinosaurs come to life and attack the rangers. It backs Kimberly into a set of ribs, where she's unable to escape.

"Tommy help!" Kimberly yells

Tommy runs up a tree with the dinosaur chasing him because he threw a bone at it. Tommy does a flip and lands on the dinosaur, he notices a certain bone that connects the head and the neck.

"Hey I got a bone to pick with you." Tommy says pulling out the bone.

The dinosaur falls apart and the rangers quickly leave the bones. They reach the four stone warriors and the rangers defeat them. The wall where the stone warriors came from split open, a pyramid appears with a huge coin with the ranger's spirit animals on it. The coin glows as the rangers get near and the spirit animals fly out of the coin and they circle their ranger. The falcon and crane twirl around each other before flying into their respective ranger.

"Woah my hawk name is Hope and the panther is Sabrina." Tammy exclaims

"My wolf name is Fang." Billy says

"My frog is named Ben." Adam adds

"Oh my ape name is Kong, like King Kong." Rocky laughs happily

"My bear's name is Kayla." Aisha says happily

"My crane's name is Jules and the firebird is named Tempest." Kimberly says with a smile.

"Wow my falcon's name is Sam and the dragon is Drachen." Tommy says

They teleport back to earth and fight Ivan and his metamorphatrons. The rangers end up forming the Ninjtti Megazord. The ape and wolf are the arms, the frog is the lower part of the megazord and legs. The bear is the upper part of the megazord while the crane becomes the face/helmet of the megazord. Tammy's hawk's wings wrap around the megazord's waist, the body is on the back and the tip of the wings are in the front. (Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. It's like a belt.) Tommy after saving the train his falcon zord attaches to the back to form wings for the megazord. The rangers lure Ivan who took over his mantis robot into space where Aisha has the megazord knee Ivan right in the wrong tables. The rangers rush to the Command Center and right to Zordon only to hear Alpha say that they are to late. Tammy starts crying harshly so Tommy picks her up and hold her while she buries her face into his shoulder. Tommy has Kimberly buries her face into his other shoulder but he has tears going down his eyes then he remembers something.

"Hey remember what Dulcea said, those who are ninjetti anything is possible." Tommy reminds everyone

They form a circle around Zordon and raise their hands and join them. The ranger's ninjetti powers rebuild the Command Center and they heal Zordon who's tube fixes itself.

"Rangers!" Zordon says happily

"We're glad you're alive Zordon." Tommy says

"Me too Tommy, me too." Zordon replies

After talking to Zordon and Alpha they go back to the charity event. Where fireworks go off and a sign lights up that says thank you Power Rangers. Tommy kisses Kimberly then they go back to watching the fireworks.

-  
Sorry for taking so long to update. I have had sleeping problems where I was so tired at like eight then I had tests at school that stressed me. But those are both over. RaptorZeroOne hope you liked this one. Twins with Dino Thunder I'm still working on.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy wakes up and heads downstairs to grab some stuff and heads back into his and his sister's room.

"Tammy wake up." Tommy says shaking his sister.

Tammy opens her eyes then sits up.

"Is it time to get ready for school already?" Tammy asks

"No not yet I woke you up a bit earlier to give you these." Tommy hands Tammy the items he got from downstairs.

Tammy looks at the stuff that her brother gave her, she got a small teddy bear and some candy.

"Happy Valentines Day." Tommy says

"Happy Valentines Day." Tammy replies pulling a stuffed falcon from under her pillow and she hands it to Tommy.

They eat breakfast and get ready then heads to school.

(Angle Grove High)

Tommy walked the halls heading to his locker. It was the last period of the day and he was lucky that he was got out of class early to do this. Tommy opens his locker and grabs a bag out of the locker and heads a few lockers down, he does a combination and opens the locker. Tommy places the items into the locker and closes the door then heads to the bathroom where he waits for the bell to ring. When the bell does ring Tommy watches as Kimberly walks up to her locker and he walks up behind her.  
Kimberly not noticing Tommy opens her locker to see a white teddy bear with a pink bow tie with green polka dots, the teddy bear is holding a heart that says I love you.  
Kimberly also sees a crane stuffed animal and some chocolate behind the teddy bear. Tommy wraps his arms around Kimberly causing her to jump but she turns around in his arms.

"Happy Valentines Day." Tommy says

"Happy Valentines Day." Kimberly replies

They kiss. Later that day Tammy leaves with Adam since Tommy is taking Kimberly out on a date. The other rangers are busy doing stuff. Tommy takes Kimberly to their spot at the lake where Tommy sets up a romantic candle lit dinner with Zordon placing a force field that will make them invisible. After a bit Tommy takes Kimberly home but Kimberly and Tommy find a note saying that Kimberly's parents are getting a divorce and that her mom is out. Her mom said that Kimberly can go and stay with Tommy that way she won't be home alone. Kimberly grabs her bag then they walk out. Tommy picks Tammy up and also thanks Adam then the three of them heads back to the Oliver house. Where Kimberly starts crying over the news about her parents which took Tommy a long time to convince that is wasn't Kimberly's fault that her parents were't getting a divorce because of her.

Sorry for the super short chapter but I never fully celebrated Valentines Day because it is my dad's birthday but HAPPY Valentines DAY! I don't remember if I already had Kimberly's parents divorce and I'm too lazy to reread my story and it is 2:08 in the morning but I don't think I did.


End file.
